Is it fate?
by Cytramiraak
Summary: Après un accident de voiture, Estelle se retrouve sur Cybertron mais avant l'âge d'or et donc la guerre. Changée en Cybertronienne, elle fera la connaissance de nombreux Mech et Femme mais comment va-t-elle réagir en voyant deux sparklings abandonnés et perdu? Le destin est il la cause de tout ces événements?
1. Prologue

**Salutation à tout! Je commences une nouvelle fic en attendant d'avoir des idées pour mes autres fic. **

**Dans cette fic, je n'ai que mes Ocs et ne possède pas les autres personnages**

* * *

Une simple discussion avec mes parents a très vite dégénérer. Mon père était ivre et ma mère fatiguée à cause de son travail. J'avais peur de la réaction de mes parents après tout les arguments qu'ils ont dit sur la famille. Il est vrai que notre famille était prête à éclater en morceau: le divorce récent de ma marraine et de mon oncle à engendrer celui de ma tante et par le destin, celui de mes parents. Je ne suis pas dupe que ma mère quitte mon père pour un autre plus riche et mon père pour une femme plus belle. C'est dans ces moment là que j'apprends le vrai sens de la vie. Pas de doute, la vie est cruelle et sans pitiée. Si j'avais su plus tôt que mes grands parents allaient partir pour un autre pays à cause de la crise et pour échappée à la dispute de mes parents, je serais partie avec eux.

Cependant, au lieu d'être avec eux sur une plage de sable blanc sur l'une des îles des Caraïbes, je me retrouve coincée dans un petit village au milieu de nul part, dans le fin fond pays de la Belgique. Les seuls voitures qui passent sont celle des voisins quand ils partent faire la fête dans la ville la plus proche ou vont voyager. Mes parents m'interdisent de sortir pour une simple et bonne raison: l'alcool, c'est mal. Je peux comprendre leur inquiétude face à ça et j'approuve. Je n'aimes pas vraiment l'alcool, j'étais plus dans le vin.

J'étais dans ma chambre, à préparée un sac de randonnée pour partir d'ici. Oui j'avais un plan d'évasion et la voisine allait m'aider. Elle est très gentille mais sa façon de conduire me fait un peu peur. La dernière fois qu'elle a prit le volant, elle s'est prit un poteau électrique avant de se prendre une amende quelque mètre plus loin pour ivresse au volant. Oui, c'est vraiment arriver et j'étais juste dans le jardin. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par mon GSM qui venait de sonner. La musique s'arrêta quand j'ai décrochée

-Allô?

-_Salut voisine! Alors t'es prête?_

-Oui, j'ai tout préparer. Merci encore de m'aider

_-Je t'en prie, je t'en devais une de tout façon_

-Tu arrives quand?

_-Je suis juste en face de ta maison!_

Mon regard vit les deux phares de la berline de la voisine allumer et éclairer la route assombrie par la nuit. Je coupais la communication et rangeais le GSM dans ma veste. Je suis sortie par la fenêtre et je suis entrée dans la voiture. Le visage de ma voisine montra un sourire

-Tu es sûre de bien vouloir partir?

-Mes parents sont au stade de divorce et ne s'occupe même plus de moi. Donc me voir partir serait plus facile pour eux

-Comme tu veux, je t'emmène où?

-A la gare la plus proche, j'ai pris un billet pour Bruxelles et là je prendrais un avion pour les Caraïbes

-Et tu as trouver où tout cet argent?

-En faisant quelque petit boulot qui paye bien

Ma voisine commença à conduire en direction de la foret. Notre village était entourer de foret et rencontrer du gibier était fréquent, les accidents par contre, se font rare avec les voitures. Pendant que la voiture roulait, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à quelque chose

-Clarisse, tu n'aurais pas oublier de mettre de l'essence?

Ma voisine se mit à sourire

-Voyons Estelle, bien sûr que je l'ai fais

C'est à ce moment là que tout à changer, je sentis la voiture cogner quelque chose. Le choc activa les airbags mais la voiture ne s'arrêta pas, elle fit des tonneaux dans la pente de la foret avant d'entrer en collision avec un arbre. Je ne vis plus rien et n'entendis plus rien

**_Ton destin ne fait que commencer, ma fille _**

* * *

**Bref voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nouveau chapitre de la nouvelle fic! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls mes Ocs m'appartiennent**

* * *

La première chose quand j'ouvris mes yeux était du métal. Pourquoi je vois du métal d'abord? Je me suis assise et je remarquais mon corps, à la place de la chaire, je vis des plaques en aciers et des articulations avec des fils. Mon corps entier avait changer: mes pieds étaient dans une position comme si je marchais sur des talons, mes jambes étaient fine et longue, j'avais une taille respectable, j'avais de longs doigts pointus comparer à la paume de ma main. La couleur de mon corps étaient principalement du bleu mauve clair avec des touches d'orange assez clair à quelque endroit. Avec mon reflet dans le métal, je pus voir mes nouveaux yeux, ils étaient de couleur or brillant. J'aperçu aussi quelque trait de ma tête, on dirait que je portais un casque de musique, le dessus de ma tête était protéger par un casque de ski plus fin. Il ne manquait plus qu'une visière aux niveau de mes yeux pour me faire passer pour un Daft punk, enfin à quelque détail près.

J'avais à peine quitter l'endroit où je m'étais réveillée pour être surprise par l'endroit en lui même. C'était une ville entièrement faite de gratte ciel immensede couleur vive tel que la couleur or et argent, je vis des routes étaler sur plusieurs étage ainsi qu'un trafic aérien. Tout était fait en métal, même les habitants. Je pris conscience que j'étais comme une idiote au milieu d'une allée marchande. Je me suis mise à marcher et j'observais le comportement de chacun en silence et en discrétion. Je me fondais bien dans la foule du à ma petite taille, je n'étais pas aussi petite mais on va dire que j'atteints la taille moyenne en général. Mon attention fut concentrée sur autre chose que sur l'endroit où j'allais et cela à fini en collision. Je me suis retrouvée sur mes fesses et je me frottais le front. Quand j'ai regarder avec qui je suis entrée en contact, je vis un robot définitivement homme, assis comme moi. Je me suis levée et je l'aidais à se lever

-Pardonnez moi, je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais

Contre tout attente, l'homme me sourit doucement

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne faisais pas attention non plus. Rien de casser?

-Je vais bien, merci

Il me regarda

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Iacon, es tu de passage?

Alors c'est comme ça que ce nomme la ville

-A vrai dire, je ne me souviens de rien

-Te souviens tu de ta désignation?

Il doit surement parler de mon nom

-Je pense que c'est Lightsong

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois

-Au moins, tu te souviens de ta désignation

-Et j'ai affaire avec qui?

-Je suis Solus, ravi de te rencontrer Lightsong

Je pouvais enfin le décrire: il était plus grand que moi, son armure était de couleur grise et bleue, ses yeux sont de couleur bleu azur et son apparence me fait penser à quelque chose. L'homme en face de moi m'observa une nouvelle fois et il se mit à parler

-Lightsong, tu te souviens d'autre chose?

Je fis non de la tête et il prit ma main avant de marcher à l'opposer de ma direction. Il se stoppa net en face d'un immense bâtiment de couleur or et à nombreuse ouverture. Il m'entraîna dedans et je fus étonnée de voir une entrée immense avec des marches blanche et beaucoup de décoration. Je me croirais dans un compte de fée avec toute ses couleurs. Solus lâcha ma main quand on entra dans une grande salle à deux étages dont le second était ouvert sur le premier. Il y avait énormément de bibliothèque et j'en perdais la vue

-Solus, on est où?

-Voici le Hall de l'histoire de Cybertron. Je travailles ici donc si la curiosité t'arrive, n'hésite pas à me demander ce que tu veux

Je fis un signe de tête et je le vis partir vers une porte. Quand il fut partit, j'ai regarder autour de moi et je me suis dirigée vers quelques étagères. A la place de livre, je trouvais des tablettes tactile transparente. J'en pris un au hasard et mis quelque minutes avant de savoir l'allumer. Une drôle d'écriture s'afficha et je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais incapable de déchiffrer tout ça. Je me suis dirigée vers l'endroit où Solus avait disparut et je suis entrée. Je le vis assis derrière un bureau avec beaucoup de tablette

-Lightsong, tu cherches quelque chose?

J'ai baisser la tête et je lui parlais

-En fait, je ne sais pas lire

-Tu as oublier comment lire?

J'ai relever ma tête et fis un signe faible. Il se leva et prit quelque chose sur une étagère. En chemin vers son bureau, il prit une chaise et la mise à côté de lui

-Je vais t'apprendre à nouveau alors

Je souris faiblement et me suis assise sur la chaise. Il commença à m'aider à lire et à écrire. Je savais qu'au fond de moi, je pouvais lui faire confiance.

* * *

Le temps passa et Solus est devenu un véritable ami, et le seul que je connaisse. Il m'avait aider à trouver un logement et j'avais un travail au Hall de l'histoire. J'ai toujours été une passionner d'histoire comme de musique. Il m'aida aussi à trouver un mode alternatif et j'appris que j'étais une triple changeuse. Mon mode aérien ressemblait à un drone, silencieux et rapide. Mon mode véhicule était une sorte de Audi R8 mais que j'ai personnaliser moi même. Mon apparence avait changer: mes talons ont été remplacer par des roues, mon dos possédait les deux ailes du drone mais était replier sur le dos. J'étais capable de sortir des tentacules de donnée de mon dos, je pouvais en sortir 4 et d'après Solus, c'est la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un en posséder 4. Mon apparence était plus mince mais je gardais toujours le casque de musique sur mes oreilles.

J'étais au deuxième étage du Hall, occupée à trier et classer les archives. J'écoutais de la musique par le casque, la musique était douce et les voix étaient assez robotique. Du coin de l'œil, je vis un petit robot qui voulait prendre une tablette. Il était de couleur rouge et bleu, ses deux petits yeux bleu azur analysaient comment prendre le bloc de donnée. J'ai sourie et je me suis approchée de lui, ma main prit la tablette et je lui ai donner

-Merci madame

-Je t'en prie

Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et commença à lire. Je suis retournée au travail et je continuais à trier. J'aimais bien se travail, le seul problème était que certaine archive se trouve hors de ma portée et je devais utiliser mes tentacules pour les prendre. Généralement je le fais quand il n'y a personne cependant lorsque je suis obligée de le faire, je dois le faire. L'une de mes 4 tentacules sortis de mon dos et alla chercher quelque tablette dans les étagères plus en hauteur. Je pris les blocs de données avant de ranger la tentacule dans mon dos. En me dirigeant vers une table, je remarquais Solus discuter avec un homme qui avait l'air plus âgé que lui. Mes yeux les ont fixer avant de revenir sur les données des tablettes. En bref, c'était une journée banale pour moi.

Quand je suis sortie du Hall, je remarquais qu'il allait faire nuit. Le ciel donnait directement sur l'espace et il n'y avait pas de nuage, pas de pluie, pas de neige, rien de tout ça existait. Cette nouvelle vie est totalement différente de celle quand j'étais encore humaine sauf que je n'ai plus de parents qui se dispute pour un rien. Je me suis transformée en voiture et j'ai conduis en direction de mon appartement. Je ne mis que quelque minutes mais c'était assez pour que je me perde. Oui j'ai un sens de l'orientation très nul. Disons simplement que je me retrouves dans une rue sombre. Automatiquement un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche. J'ai toujours eu de la malchance avec mon orientation.

En me rechangeant en robot, j'observais la rue sombre. Des petits sons aigu me sont arriver au oreille. Je fis de mon mieux pour trouver leur origine et je mis quelque temps avant de le trouver. C'était deux petit robot différents cacher dans un coin d'une ruelle. Celui qui me regardait avec peur avait un unique œil rouge et une armure sale de poussière. Le deuxième avait de yeux mauves et son armure était elle aussi sale, je pouvais voir qu'il tremblait. Je me suis approchée d'eux très doucement avant de m'accroupir en face d'eux. Ils ont reculer de peur et je sortis quelque cube d'énergon de mon sous espace. Doucement, je tendis ma main vers eux en montrant les deux petits cubes rose. Celui avec un oeil regarda avec méfiance mais fini par le prendre, tout comme l'autre. Ils ont manger le cube rapidement et je souris à la vue. Le plus mince des deux se leva difficilement et s'approcha de moi. Sa petite main prit l'un de mes doigts et je vis le deuxième faire la même chose. Avec beaucoup de douceur, je les ai pris dans mes bras et je les vis se détendre. Les deux petits robots ont fini par s'endormir contre moi. Je me suis transformée en drone et j'ai voler vers mon appartement en essayant de ne pas réveiller les deux petits endormis.

* * *

**Voici ce chapitre terminer! **

**Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non ce n'est pas Solus Prime, c'est l'un de mes oc. Sur ce, au prochain chapitre! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Et salut dans ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls mes Ocs m'appartiennent**

* * *

Lorsque j'étais enfin arriver à l'appartement, je pouvais ressentir la curiosité venir des deux petits robots quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Je les ai vu marcher doucement vers le salon pendant que j'entrais dans la salle de bain, je fis couler un bain tiède et je suis allée chercher les deux petits robots. Je les ai vu près de la fenêtre et je n'ai pas eu du mal à les prendre doucement. Je les ai entendu lancer des petites mélodies et quand ils virent la baignoire avec les bulles (parce que oui, les bains étaient capable de produire des bulles de couleur), ils ont tout de suite arrêter leur son, surement émerveiller par les bulles de savon. Je les ai placer doucement dans la baignoire qui n'avait pas beaucoup de liquide dedans. J'avais penser que les robots utiliseraient de l'eau mais il s'agirait plus d'huile chauffante que d'eau. Pendant que je frottais doucement l'armure peu solide du petit robot à l'œil rouge, au fur et à mesure que la saleté s'est retirer de l'armure, je vis du mauve et du gris sur l'armure. Le petit robot me regarda avec curiosité et avec ses mains, il les fit claquer sur le liquide en faisant un bruit heureux. Je souriais et le regardais

-Je pense que ta désignation devrait être Shockwave, qu'en dis tu?

Le petit fit un autre son joyeux et retourna éclater quelque bulle quand il fut propre. Je pris l'autre et fit la même chose. Je pouvais entendre quelque mélodie sortir de sa bouche et ses mains jouaient avec mes longs doigts. Un nom m'est venu en tête directement

-Et tu seras Soundwave, cela te plait?

Il me sourit et je fus contente peut être plus heureuse. Lorsque j'ai eu fini de les laver, j'ai commencer à polir leur armure aussi doucement que possible. Lorsque Shockwave fut sec et polit, il sortit de la salle de bain vers une destination inconnue. Soundwave, lui, fut plus calme quand il sortit.

Je suis allée dans la partie cuisine et je sortis trois rations d'énergon. Les deux robots sont arriver et je les ai installer à table avant de leur donner leur ration. Je pris le temps de boire le mien et je fus étonnée de voir Soundwave faire la même chose. Shockwave quand à lui, préférait prendre de plus grande gorgée sur une longueur de temps plus longue. Lorsqu'ils ont eu fini, je leur ai essuyer leur bouche avant de les emmener dans ma chambre. Je les ai mis dans la couchette et ai mis une couverture sur eux. Très vite, Shockwave fut endormit mais pas Soundwave. Sans prendre conscience de ce que je faisais, je vis le petit s'endormir lentement. J'ai finalement quitter la chambre en douceur pour ne pas les réveiller avant de fermer la porte.

Après avoir nettoyer la salle de bain et la salle à manger, je fini par m'endormir sur le canapé. Un sentiment me disait que demain sera une longue journée.

* * *

Soundwave et Shockwave m'avait accompagner pour aller au magasin chercher des provisions. Les deux sparklings restaient toujours près de moi et étaient timide. C'était mignon de les voir ainsi. Actuellement, on revenait vers l'appartement et je fus étonnée de voir Solus attendre devant la porte

-Solus? Que fais tu ici?

Le concerner se retourna et il me vit avec les deux sparklings derrière mes jambes

-Lightsong, je ne savais pas que tu étais sortie

J'ouvris la porte et les deux sparklings sont entrer en vitesse pour se cacher derrière le divan. Je fis entrer mon ami et je suis allée dans la cuisine rangée les provisions

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des sparklings

-A vrai dire, je les ai trouver dans une ruelle. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là

-Ton programme maternel a du te pousser à les adopter

-Peut être. Je te sers quelque chose?

-Pas besoin Lightsong, je suis ici à propos du travail

Je fermais l'armoire avant de me tourner vers lui

-De quoi s'agit il?

-Alpha Trion voudrait te parler en privé

Le boss veut me parler?

-Pourquoi veut il parler avec moi?

-Personne ne le sait, peut être a t-il vu quelque chose en toi que d'autre n'ont pas vu

Je n'ai ni bouger, ni répondus à Solus. Est que le boss a découvert mon secret? J'ai fermer mes yeux et réfléchissait pendant un instant. J'ouvris mes yeux en sentant des petits doigts sur ma jambes. Je vis Soundwave lever sa tête vers moi et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il mit ses deux bras autour de mon cou et mit sa tête dans le creux de celui ci. J'aperçu Shockwave dans le coin de la cuisine et il couru vers moi. Je l'ai pris aussi et les deux sparklings ont commencer à s'endormir. Solus me regarda toujours

-Ils t'aiment comme leur Carrier

Carrier? Oh, ça doit être certainement le nom pour maman. Je me suis dirigée vers la chambre

-Je vais aller les mettre dans la couchette, je reviens

Je mis doucement les sparklings sur la couchette et je leur mis la couverture. Je suis ressortie sans un bruit avant de fermer la porte. Je fis face à Solus

-Je viendrais tout à l'heure, quand Soundwave et Shockwave seront recharger

-Qui va les garder?

-Ils vont venir avec moi, Soundwave est un sparkling silencieux et adore lire alors que Shockwave est plutôt sur observateur et aime la science

Comment je sais ça moi?

-Ils savent lire et écrire?

-Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais leur apprendre pendant que je serais avec Alpha Trion?

Il me sourit

-Avec plaisir Lightsong

-Merci Solus

Il sortit de l'appartement et la porte se referma derrière lui. Je pris l'une des tablettes et j'ai commencer à étudier l'anatomie et le comportement maternel sur les sparklings. Je sens que cela va être très dur.

* * *

Je fis comme j'avais dit à Solus, j'étais en face du bureau du boss: Alpha Trion. Mes sparklings étaient avec Solus et je me sentais détendue de le savoir. J'ai donner quelque petit coup sur la porte et j'attendis qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle même. Lorsque l'action se fit, je suis entrée

-Vous vouliez me voir?

-Oui Lightsong. Je voudrais parler d'un sujet avec toi

Je n'ajoutais rien et il continua

-J'ai souvent remarquer que tu restais à l'étage historique, je ne dis pas que tu fais un mauvais travail mais je n'ai jamais vu cette section aussi bien archiver. Ma requête est la suivante, pourrais tu archiver les archives officielles?

-Puis je me permettre de demander quel sorte d'archive?

-Des affaires juridiques, des documents classer et autres documents important

-Je voudrais bien mais je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose

-De quoi s'agit il?

-Est que mes sparklings peuvent rester avec moi? Je peux comprendre si vous refuser

Son visage fut surprit avant de montrer un sourire

-Solus ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais des sparklings

-Je ne les ai pas créer, ils étaient abandonner et je m'en suis occupée

-Très bien Lightsong, tes sparklings pourront rester ici pendant ton travail

-Merci beaucoup Alpha Trion

-Tu peux disposée

Je fis un signe de tête de politesse et je suis sortie rejoindre Solus dans son bureau. En entrant, je le vis avec Shockwave et Soundwave sur chaque genoux. De là où je me tenais, j'avais l'impression de les voir lire. Solus leva sa tête et sourit

-Regarder qui voilà

-Carrier!

Mon cœur, non, mon spark s'est arrêter pendant quelque seconde et je fini par sourire. Soundwave et Shockwave ont courut vers moi et je les ai pris dans mes bras. Je les ai entendu rire et je fini par rire moi aussi. Solus se leva et s'avança vers moi

-Lightsong, je voudrais te demander si tu voudrais venir boire un coup avec moi, ce soir?

Je l'ai regarder dans ses yeux...plutôt...optiques puis je souris

-Je voudrais bien mais...

-Soundwave et Shockwave pourront aussi venir, le bar appartient à ma famille. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça

Je fus soulagée et mes sparklings sont descendus de mes bras

-Très bien Solus, cependant je t'avertis, je suis nulle en orientation et je me perds facilement

Il sourit et rigola

-Je viendrais vous chercher tous les trois

-D'accord, à ce soir alors

Il fit un signe de tête et mes sparklings ont prit chacune de mes mains avant de m'entraîner dehors. Je me suis transformée en véhicule terrestre et les sparklings sont entrer dedans. J'ai rouler jusqu'à l'appartement où j'ai commencer à tuer mon temps. J'avais un petit stress pour la soirée puis cela ma frapper comme un coup de poing, est ce que Solus a des sentiments pour moi?

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre terminer!**

**2 chapitres en une journée, qu'est ce que j'ai manger pour pouvoir pondre deux chapitres? bref ce n'est pas important. **

**Sur ce, à plus jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls mes Ocs m'appartiennent**

* * *

Le bar où Solus nous avait emmener se trouvait en plein centre de Iacon. Quand j'étais humaine, j'étais allée dans quelque bar en ville mais je n'y suis jamais rester longtemps, après 2 ou 3 verres, j'étais déjà repartie. Comparer à un bar humain, celui ci était plus grand, sur deux étage. Le bar était entre deux escaliers qui se croisait à l'étage. L'entée était vitrée et quelque table était près des fenêtres. Solus nous emmena à l'étage et on se mit à une table un peu plus loin que les escaliers. L'étage était plus grand mais il y avait moins de table et pour cause, je vis une piste de dance ainsi qu'un... karaoké? Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une telle chose ici, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours détestée chantée en publique, j'avais trop peur d'avoir honte.

-Alors, comment tu trouves l'endroit?

Mes optiques ont regarder les deux orbes bleu azur de Solus. Shockwave se leva de sa chaise et se mit sur mes genoux, je mis un bras autour de lui

-Disons simplement que c'est un endroit calme

Il sourit

-Il faudra attendre tout à l'heure pour avoir plus d'ambiance, ma carrier viendra pour chanter

-C'est son métier?

-Seulement à mis temps, sinon elle travaille à Kaon

-Je vois

Je sentis les petits doigts de Soundwave sur mon autre bras. J'ai regarder et il pointa quelque chose. J'ai lever la tête pour voir une sorte de piano mais fait en métal avec un micro

-C'est l'instrument que mon Sire jouait avant d'être désactiver

-Je suis désolée pour lui

Il soupira et regarda Soundwave

-On dirait que Soundwave veut essayer

Les petits optiques de Soundwave n'avait pas quitter l'instrument depuis qu'il l'a vu. Je déposais Shockwave sur la chaise et pris Soundwave

-Solus, je peux essayer?

-Si tu veux, personne n'y a jouer depuis Sire

Je me suis avancée avec Soundwave qui allait déjà s'installer sur le siège. Je me suis mise à côté de lui et je touchais quelque touches. Le son habituel que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre en sortit. Je souris et je mis Soundwave sur mes genoux avant de me préparée. Avec soupire, j'ai commencer une mélodie au hasard. J'étais étonnée d'entendre sortir Innocence d'Avril Lavigne, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencée à chanter

_Waking up I see that everything is okay_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great_  
_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_  
_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_  
_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_  
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_  
_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away_  
_'Cause I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful_  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_  
_I need you now, it makes me wanna cry_  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Quand j'ai eu fini de chanter, j'ai entendus des acclamations et j'ai regarder vers le bruits. J'ai vu que j'avais un publique et le visage de Solus me fit détourner le regard. Il m'avait regarder avec un visage doux et ne pouvait pas regarder autre part. Mes sparklings étaient satisfaits et je revenais à la table avec un Soundwave émerveiller. Quand je fus assise, Solus fut sortit de ses pensées

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter

J'ai sourie

-Je ne le savais pas non plus, je suis étonnée de savoir faire ça

-Tu as une très belle voix Lightsong, ton nom te va bien

-Merci Solus

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien et je fis la connaissance du Carrier de Solus. C'était une très belle femme de couleur bleue et noire, ses optiques étaient bleu azur et elle adorait voler dans les airs. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle est une "seeker" qui a été lier à un "grounder". Actuellement elle était à notre table et Solus avait du s'absenter quelque instant

-Alors Lightsong, as tu un penchant pour Solus?

La phrase me prit au dépourvue et j'allais étouffée avec la gorgée que je prenais. Je sentis mon visage rougir et je détournais le regard

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais connu l'amour

Elle fut surprise

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais été liée?

-Je ne l'ai jamais été

-Mais tes sparklings?

-Je les ai trouver et adopter

Elle sourit en regardant Shockwave boire difficilement son énergon. Soundwave était plonger dans les données d'une tablette et rien ne semblait le retirer de sa lecture

-Ils sont mignon je dois dire

Mon spark bondit de joie et je ne savais pas pourquoi puis je lui répondis

-Je les aime même si ils ne sont pas mes vrai sparklings, je les considères comme les miens

La femme en face de moi sourit et fini par se lever

-Je vais devoir te laisser mais sache que vous êtes la bienvenue ici

-Merci

-Et encore une chose Lightsong

Son regard observa mon visage, un sourire lui est venu

-Je souhaiterai chanter avec toi lors d'une soirée

Elle partit et je restais sur la chaise à la regarder disparaître dans la foule qui venait d'arriver. Shockwave posa son cube sur la table et se frotta l'optique

-Carrier...recharge

-Nous allons bientôt revenir à la maison Shockwave

Je me suis levée et je le pris dans mes bras. Le sparkling ne perdit pas de temps et s'endormit sur moi sans prendre conscience du brouhaha que la foule venait de créer. J'aperçu Solus revenir

-Vous partez?

-Oui, Shockwave et Soundwave ont besoin d'aller se recharger

-Je vais vous accompagnez alors

-C'est gentil. Soundwave, on y va

Soundwave rangea la tablette dans son sous espace et il marcha vers moi pour prendre ma main. Solus nous guida vers mon appartement et il n'ajouta rien. Devant la porte du bâtiment où j'habite, il parla

-Tu sais Lightsong, j'ai vraiment aimer cette soirée avec vous. On remettra ça?

-Bien sûr Solus, à demain

-Demain, Lightsong

Dans l'appartement, je mis mes sparklings dans ma couchette et Soundwave s'endormit quelque seconde après. Je me suis dirigée vers le salon et fini par m'endormir sur le divan.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre! **

**La chanson Innocence d'Avril Lavigne ne m'appartient pas**


	5. Chapter 4

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls mes Ocs m'appartiennent**

* * *

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais un robot maintenant. Si je suis correctement mon horloge interne, cela va faire 3 ans que je vis dans Iacon. Soundwave et Shockwave ont grandit depuis, ils m'atteigne les hanches cette fois ci.

Soundwave était fin et avait de long bras, tel le slenderman. Sa couleur bleue dominait le noir sur son armure. Shockwave était plus massif du à son armure mais gardait la même taille que son frère. Evidemment, pour des sparklings de 3 ans, j'ai l'impression d'être avec des génies mais qui pouvaient garder leur esprit d'enfant. Ils n'étaient pas contre une ou deux histoires de quand j'étais humaine et bien entendus, je ne leur ai jamais dis mon secret. Peut être quand ils seront plus âgés.

Du à leur croissance, j'ai du trouver un nouvel appartement pas très loin de mon travail et de l'institution de mes sparklings. J'ai du appeler Solus pour m'aider à trouver un bon "habitat" comme le dirait si bien Shockwave.

Quant au travail, j'ai l'impression de me tuer à la tache. Ce n'est pas difficile, le seul problème est que certain document ont été perdu quelque part dans la salle inonder que j'ai presque passer plusieurs maudit jours à ranger. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'ai commencer à ramener du travail à la maison. Soundwave m'aidait avec plasir pour passer son temps. Shockwave passait son temps à lire des tablettes sur la science. J'avais une période où j'aimais les sciences mais cet intérêt disparus très vite à cause de la physique classique et de la thermodynamique. Tient, je me demande depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas pris un jours de congé? Je devrais noter ça quelque part pour ne pas oublier, mais je n'ai pas le temps!

J'étais occupée à travailler dans la salle à manger, comme d'habitude. Mes sparklings étaient sur le divan et regardaient quelque chose à la télévision. Surement un poste sérieux. L'archive sur lequel j'étais était un casse tête affreux, pire qu'un simple rubix's cube! Je déposais (ou plutôt devrais je dire jeter vers l'avant) la tablette et j'ai presque grogner de rage avant de soupirer pour me calmer. Je n'entendis pas le poste TV et quand j'ai regarder, mes sparklings me regardaient avec surprise. Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la porte

-J'ai besoin de sortir, rester sage tous les deux

Je n'entendis pas leur réponse que j'étais sortie de la maison. Une fois dehors, je me suis changée en drone avant de voler vers une destination inconnue. C'est quand j'ai finalement quitter la ville pour trouver une plaine entièrement faite de métal, sans arbre et sans vivant que je me suis changée à nouveau. J'avais craquer, le travail m'a totalement rendue folle. Je _devais_ pendre l'air métallique frais d'en dehors de la ville.

Je me suis assise sur un semblant de rocher et regardais l'horizon vide et monotone. Le silence me calmait et l'air frais s'engouffrait dans mon corps. De vieux souvenirs sont revenu dans ma tête... plutôt processeur. Je me suis rappelée de la mer, le sable blanc qui réchauffe les pieds, l'odeur de la mer, les vagues qui s'écrasent sur la côte, le soleil qui se trouve à son zénith, le bruit des oiseaux. Tant de souvenirs et pas un seul passer avec mes parents. Ils étaient sans cesse occuper à leur travail, appliquant avec fierté le métro-boulot-dodo. Ils n'ont jamais eu le temps de s'occuper de moi quand j'ai eu mes 7 ans. D'ailleurs je me demande si ma mort les a boulverser? Je n'avais même pas besoin de réponse connaissant déjà la réponse. C'était comme la fois où je m'étais couper méchamment le bras avec du métal, aucun d'entre eux n'a réagit et ce fut la voisine qui m'a emmener à l'hôpital avec mes papiers médical. J'ai du avoir 6 points de sutures au final. Leur altitude ne s'améliora pas avec le temps, ils ont lentement comment à m'oublier jusqu'au jour de mon anniversaire. Au final, je ne l'ai fêter que 8 fois puis ce fut fini, je n'étais qu'une simple fille pour eux.

J'ai éteints mes optiques pour finalement prendre du repos.

* * *

Ce sont des petites secousses qui m'ont pousser à allumer mes optiques pour trouver une silhouette familière

-Lightsong! Enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te mettre en ligne!

-Solus? Pourquoi tu es ici?

Je vis son visage faire une expression étrange pour moi et il me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate

-Solus, pose moi à terre!

-Non. Tu retournes maintenant, tes sparklings sont effrayer d'être seul

-Quoi?

-Quand j'ai été appeler par Soundwave, j'ai tout de suite été les voir. Quand je suis entrer dans ton appartement, tes sparklings tremblaient et sanglotaient comme si quelqu'un allait les torturer. J'ai remarquer que tu n'étais pas là et je suis partis te chercher

Au fond de moi, mon programme maternel s'activa à une vitesse incroyable. Très vite, je fus sur le sol et je me suis transformée en voiture pour revenir chez moi. j'étais vaguement attentif si Solus me suivait ou pas mais pour l'instant, j'étais plus inquiète pour mes sparklings. Je suis arrivée en un temps record et je fus dans le salon avant que j'en ai eu l'impression. Je vis mes sparklings trembler et quand ils m'ont vu, ils ont courut vers moi. Je les ai enlacer en tombant sur mes genoux

-On ne veux plus être seul Carrier

-On a cru que tu es partie pour de bon

Des larmes se sont former et sont tomber sur mes joues

-Je suis désolée d'être partie aussi longtemps, Soundwave, Shockwave. Je vous promet de ne plus jamais refaire une telle chose

Mon processeur m'indiqua l'heure exacte et je fus surprise de voir qu'il était très tard. Quand je me suis séparée de mes sparklings, ils m'ont regardée

-Carrier?

J'ai regarder Shockwave

-Tu peux nous raconter l'une de tes histoires?

J'ai sourie

-Pourquoi aimez vous temps mes histoires? Je suis sûre que celle des autres sont mieux

Soundwave répliqua automatiquement

-Mais tes histoires n'ont rien à voir avec Primus ou Unicron ou encore les 13 Primes! Tu racontes d'autres choses qu'on voudrait voir quand on sera plus grand! Comme l'animech qui pond des œufs en or

-Ou encore le monde où tout les êtres surnaturels vive en paix

-Et celle des 11 règles

-L'histoire du mech qui combat un cyclope géant avec presque rien!

J'ai temps raconter que ça? J'entendis rire derrière moi, je me suis retournée pour voir Solus appuyer contre le mur

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'imagination pour sortir toute ses histoires qu'ils adorent

Je gardais mon sourire en me levant

-Aller vous préparer à aller recharger, je réfléchis à une histoire

Soundwave disparut dans la salle de bain avec Shockwave et je pouvais l'entendre parler avec son frère. Solus se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée

-Lightsong, je...

Je lui fis face

-Solus, pour tout à l'heure, je devrais te remercier de m'avoir été me rechercher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été là bas

-Peut être que tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose

Pour m'être souvenue de quelque chose alors là, il n'a pas idée de ce que je ressens

-Je me suis souvenue de mes créateurs et je ne préfère pas en parler

Il s'approcha de moi et contre tout attente, me prit contre lui

-Lightsong, je t'aiderai toujours

-Merci Solus

* * *

Le lendemain fut un peu plus relaxant que la veille, je n'étais plus surchargée comme les autres fois et je réussi même à finir plus tôt. Assez tôt pour que j'ailles chercher mes sparklings à l'institut.

Quand je suis arrivée devant l'institut, j'aperçu Solus à quelque mètre de moi. Mais ce fut lui qui me parla en premier en me voyant

-Oh Lightsong, tu as fini maintenant?

-J'ai pu finir plus tôt et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir les chercher

Il sourit

-Tu sais, depuis qu'ils sont dans cet institut, ils viennent de temps en temps au bar familial pour me rendre visite

-Tient je n'étais pas au courant, sûrement à cause de mon travail

-Dis Lightsong, tu penses toujours au travail?

Je l'ai regarder

-Actuellement, je pensais prendre des vacances pour passer plus de temps avec mes sparklings

-Sage décision, je n'ai pas envie de te rechercher dans cette plaine déserte

Je lui lançais une injure humaine et je vis son visage montrer une expression d'interrogation. Il voulu répliquer mais il me vit me faire attaquer par deux sparklings plien d'énergie

-Carrier! Tu as pu venir nous chercher!

-Regarde ce que j'ai fais Carrier!

Je regarda ce qu Shockwave avait en main et je pu voir une tablette avec un dessin dedans, c'était moi avec mes deux sparklings dessiner à la façon des enfants. Je souris

-C'est très beau Shockwave, on le mettra dans le salon avec les autres photos

L'optique de Shockwave montra qu'il était heureux. Soundwave, quant à lui, tenait une sorte de figure dans ses mains. Mes optiques l'ont regarder

-Soundwave, tout va bien?

Il tendit la statue vers moi

-C'est pour toi Carrier

Ma main prit la figure avec douceur comme si la statue pouvait casser, je l'ai regarder et vis que la statue représentait une sorte de pégase et je me suis rappeler de l'histoire que je leur ai raconter hier

-Tu as fais un très beau travail Soundwave, c'est magnifique

Le visage de Soundwave s'illumina avec un sourire joyeux. Mon spark bondit de joie et je mis les deux créations de mes sparklings dans mon sous espace. Chacun de mes sparklings prirent une main et Solus marcha avec nous. J'étais heureuse et c'était tout ce que je voulais maintenant.

* * *

**Et voici une autre chapitre de terminer! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls mes Ocs m'appartiennent**

* * *

Le bar familiale de Solus était calme aujourd'hui, j'étais assise à la table de l'étage avec un cube d'énergon entre mes doigts. Ma tête était posée sur ma main et je ne faisais que regarder la salle presque vide. Il y avait un mech "seeker" occuper à lire dans le coin opposer à moi et une femme à quelque table de la mienne. C'était calme et je fini par me plongée dans mes souvenirs.

Je me souviens de mes grands parents qui étaient gentil avec moi. Pas comme ma tante qui ressemblait plus à une sorcière qu'à une femme. La seule fois où j'ai vu toute ma famille heureuse, c'était le dernier jours de mon seul anniversaire. Personne ne se disputait et ils riaient même tous cependant, le lendemain, tout repris comme si mon anniversaire n'avait jamais eu lieu.

J'ai soupirer en repensant à ce souvenir avant de boire un coup. Du coin de l'optique, je vis la femme se lever pour enlacer un mech qui venait d'arriver. Je me rendis compte que je les ai regarder et je détournais aussi vite le regard. J'ai fermer mes optiques pour penser à autre chose et je les ai allumer en entendant une chaise bouger. Je vis avec étonnement Solus

-Solus? Je pensais que tu travaillais encore

Il fut content et je ne sais pas pourquoi

-Alpha Trion m'a donner moins de travail aujourd'hui. Et toi? Je suis étonné de ne pas te voir avec un datapad du travail

Un sourire se forma

-J'ai pris des jours de congé, j'en avais bien besoin. Sinon pourquoi tu es ici?

-Je me demandais si tu voudrais passer cette journée avec moi. Tes sparklings sont à l'institut et j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi

La surprise et l'étonnement furent les deux émotions qui ont remplis mon processeur. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et je fini par lui répondre

-D'accord Solus

Il sourit et il prit ma main dans la sienne avant de m'entraîner dehors avec lui. Une fois dans la rue, il ne lâcha pas ma main et marcha vers un endroit que je ne connais sûrement pas. C'est quand il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment en argent avec des néons que je compris vaguement son idée. Il voulait passer du temps avec moi mais aussi s'amuser. Est ce mon processeur ou mon esprit qui essaye de me corrompre en me faisant penser à ce genre de chose?

En entrant, je fus soulagée de voir qu'il s'agit d'une salle de jeux vidéo pour robot. Comment j'ai pu penser à de telle chose aussi... je ne préfère même plus y penser. La seule chose à laquelle je devais penser se résumait en un mot: l'amusement.

* * *

Qui aurait cru que je n'avais pas perdue la main au jeux vidéo? A l'exception de ce genre de détail, je ne m'étais jamais autant amuser avec quelqu'un. Solus était comme un gentleman et aimait rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi au travail et au bar. On dirait une autre personne enfin bref, cette journée était géniale.

Nous marchions en direction de l'institut pour que je retrouves mes sparklings. Le mech a côté de moi tenait à nouveau ma main et je ne refusais pas cette touche de douceur de sa part. Étrangement, je pouvais sentir son spark battre en même temps que le mien et cela m'était inconnu. On arriva devant l'institut et Solus lâcha ma main

-Lightsong, j'ai vraiment passer un agréable moment avec toi

-Moi aussi Solus, on remettra ça plus tard?

Il sourit et avant qu'il ne parte, je repris sa main. Il me regarda et avec ma petite force, il fut obliger de se pencher et je l'ai embrasser sur sa bouche. Il fut prit au dépourvut et quand le baiser se rompit, je l'ai regarder dans ses optiques

-Et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite

Son sourire est revenu et il embrassa ma joue

-Comme tu veux, Lightsong. Mais la prochaine fois, je gagnerai à ce jeu

Je me suis mise à sourire avec une pointe de sadisme

-Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver

Il se releva et partit vers le centre ville. Peut de temps après, je suis repartie avec mes sparklings.

* * *

Lorsque le soir tomba, j'étais dans le salon avec mes sparklings dans le divan. Soundwave était appuyer contre moi et lisait une histoire, Shockwave était à l'opposer et regardait la télévision comme moi. Cependant je n'étais pas occuper par le poste mais par ce qui c'était passer avec Solus, rien qu'à y penser je sens mon visage rougir

-Carrier?

Je regardais Shockwave

-Oui Shockwave?

-Pourquoi ton visage est rouge?

Ma main se mit sur le dessus de son optique

-Disons que tu le sauras plus tard Shockwave

-Il s'est passer quelque chose avec Solus?

J'ai regarder Soundwave

-Que veux tu dire Soundwave

-Je t'ai vu avec Solus devant l'institut

Mon visage chauffa plus et j'ai baisser la tête en soupirant. Mes deux sparklings m'ont regardée et Soundwave continua

-Tu aimes Solus Carrier?

J'ai sourie et j'enlaçais mes deux sparklings

-Vous allez réussir à me perturber vous deux et oui, j'aime Solus

Shockwave fut comme une pile sur patte

-On va avoir un Sire!

J'ai ris et je repris

-Je préfère prendre mon temps pour avoir une bonne relation Shockwave. Tu comprends?

-Oui Carrier

Je me suis levée du divan

-Et j'oubliais, pas un mot de ce que j'ai dis, compris?

Les deux m'ont répondus en même temps

-Oui Carrier!

-Bon, qui veux de l'énergon?

-Moi!

* * *

Le Hall de l'histoire était calme, comme tout les autres fois sauf que cette fois ci mon spark battait fort dans ma poitrine. J'en reviens pas que mes jours de congé soient terminer et que je reviens ici pour travailler avec Solus. Plongée à nouveau dans les archives judiciaire, je n'ai pas fait attention à la personne qui venait d'entrer. Je l'ai seulement remarquer en sentant deux bras autour de mes hanches, me faisant sursauter de surprise. Ma tête a tourner pour voir qui était la personne et je fini par sourire à l'inconnu qui n'est d'autre que Solus

-Je suis revenue travailler et je me fais déjà attaquer

Il embrassa ma joue

-Ce n'était pas mon intention Lightsong, tu me pardonnes?

Un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et le concerner me lâcha pour regarder la salle où j'étais

-Tu as beaucoup travailler ici, je me souviens même pas qu'il y avait des étagères contre le mur

Je riais doucement

-C'était dur mais j'ai pus finalement atteindre le sol. La première fois que je suis entrée, j'allais me faire enterrer par des tonnes de datapad

Du coin de l'optique, je pus apercevoir un sourire sur son visage. Je me suis retournée pour prendre une caisse remplie que je pris dans mes bras. Solus prit une autre caisse et il l'a posa sur une table déjà remplie de tablette. Je fis la même chose et j'observais la table avant de soupirer. Combien de fois je peux soupirer en quelque jours? C'est une très bonne question pour plus tard

-Lightsong?

Je fis face à Solus

-Il y a quelque chose que tu veux Solus?

Je pu apercevoir son visage rougir un peu

-Je me demandais si on pourrait sortir ensemble, tous les deux, ce soir?

Je me suis approchée de lui pour mettre mes bras autour de son torse. Mon front toucha sa poitrine et j'entendis son spark accélérer

-Bien sûr Solus, mais au sujet de Soundwave et de Shockwave?

-Ma carrier voudrait bien les surveiller, elle adore les sparklings et je suis sûr qu'ils l'adoreront

J'ai baisser les optiques et une main la releva pour que je sente des lèvres sur les miennes. Mes optiques se sont éteint pour savourer ce doux moment mais j'ai du les allumer plus tard quand il prit fin. Je souris et lui aussi. Il me donna un autre baiser plus rapide et il alla vers la porte

-Je vais y aller, on se revoit ce soir?

-Avec plaisir Solus

Il disparut de la salle et j'ai regarder les piles de tablettes sous un regard de dépressif. Pourquoi faut il toujours que je m'embarque dans un travail assommant?

* * *

J'ai dû encore perdre la notion du temps quand je vis mes sparklings entrer dans la salle où je me trouvais. Je venais de finir d'archiver les piles de toute la table sans même m'en rendre compte. Je sortis de mon sous espace deux cubes d'énergon rose et le donnais à mes sparklings

-Comment c'est passer votre journée?

Soundwave me regarda et ses optiques ont regarder à nouveau le cube. Mon programme maternel s'alluma tout de suite

-Soundwave, il s'est passer quelque chose?

Il baissa sa tête et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Ses bras ont été tout de suite autour de mon cou et sa tête plongea dans le creux avant de trembler et de sangloter. Une de mes mains caressa son dos et je murmurais une berceuse que ma grand mère me disait pour me calmer et par la même occasion m'endormir. Je sentis les tremblements cesser, tout comme les sanglots. Quand j'arrêtais de chantonner, j'ai regarder Soundwave, cela m'a fait sourire: le sparkling était endormit dans mes bras et semblait être dans une sorte de paix intérieure.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la personne qui a osez mettre mon sparkling ainsi va vite prendre cher.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre et je voudrais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls mes Ocs m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du M!**

* * *

Les nuits sur Cybertron sont froide et sombre mais dans Iacon, l'impression n'était pas là. La nuit était au rendez vous ainsi que les étoiles mais au fond de moi, je voulais voir quelques nuages ou même la pluie. Lorsque j'étais humaine, les saisons étaient rythmé par les pluies, la neige, le soleil, la chaleur mais ici, il n'y avait rien de cela, juste du vent et une fois une pluie acide. Cette fois là j'étais au travail mais je regardais par la fenêtre, presque émerveillée par cette simple pluie acide.

J'étais dans le salon à surveiller mes sparklings quand j'entendis sonner à la porte d'entrée. Je me suis levée pour aller ouvrir et je souris en voyant Solus et sa Carrier, Ginalisa. Solus m'enlaça et m'embrassa sur mes lèvres, sa carrier était déjà entrée dans l'appartement

-Tu as un bel appartement Lightsong

-Merci

-Vous pouvez y aller, je vais m'occuper de tes sparklings

-Si vous avez besoin de savoir quelque chose, j'ai fais une liste dans le datapad qui se trouve sur la table du salon

Je l'ai vu sourire et avant de partir, mes sparklings sont venu faire un câlin collectif. Je leur ai promis de revenir et c'est ce que je ferais. Solus prit ma main dans la sienne et il nous emmena quelque part en dehors de Iacon.

Tout au long du chemin sous notre forme véhicule roulant, je vis le paysage changer: le métal restait en grande majorité mais je pus voir des grands cristaux sortir du sol métallique. Plus loin, je vis Solus se transformer et je fis de même. On était dans un parc fait entièrement en cristal, il y avait un sentier en métal mais j'étais plus attirer vers la beauté de l'endroit. Solus mit un bras autour de mes hanches et on marcha sur le sentier, je vis des sparklings jouer avec leur parents autour d'un grand lac au centre du parc. Mes optiques ont vu des sparklings sur la surface du lac et Solus parla

-Le lac est fit en cristal, il est solide et peu supporter beaucoup de poids. Les sparklings y vont parce que la surface glisse et ils adorent aller dessus

C'est comme de la glace alors? Je me suis approchée du bord et mit un pied dessus, j'entendis Solus rire

-Tu sais, je n'irais pas te chercher si tu es coincée au milieu du lac

Je l'ai regarder avec un doux sourire et des optiques à moitié ouvert

-Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire

J'ai repenser à mes cours de patin sur glace ainsi qu'au championnat. Une fois que j'étais sur la surface du lac, j'ai commencer à glisser comme sur de la glace. Je retrouvais vite mes repères et bientôt, je dansais avec élégance comme dans ma dernière compétition. Je "patinais" en arrière, faisais des sauts ainsi que des toupies et des sauts pivotants. Une musique était en route dans ma tête et je retrouvais le plaisir de patiner. Un souvenir m'est revenu durant prestation: je me voyais faire les même gestes et les mêmes mouvements mais là où mon moi humaine tombait sur la glace, mon moi Cybertronienne continuait toujours. Depuis l'accident, je ne faisais que regretter et j'avais une période de dépression dû à la déchirure d'un ligament durant la compétition. J'avais sans le savoir fini de patiner et j'étais dans la position de révérence avec les optiques déconnecter. J'entendis des acclamations et des cris et lorsque j'allumais mes optiques, je pus voir beaucoup de monde autour du lac mais j'étais focalisée vers Solus. Il était surpris et émerveiller en même temps, je pouvais voir ses optiques briller plus que la dernière fois quand j'avais chanter. Avec quelque coups de pieds, je fini devant lui et je souriais

-Alors?

Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer comme si il essayait de parler

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire Lightsong. Tu était magnifique et majestueuse où as tu appris faire ça?

Je mis un doigt devant ma bouche

-C'est un secret Solus mais je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi sur le lac

Il se mit à rougir et mit ses mains devant lui comme s'il était gêner

-Je ne sais pas faire la même chose que toi Lightsong, je risque de te faire mal et de..

Je pris sa main et avant qu'il ne réagisse, on était tous les deux sur la surface du lac. Une fois au centre, je lui appris les bases du patinage: comment avancer, s'arrêter, tourner à droite et à gauche, tenir un partenaire de glisse et quelque saut ainsi que l'atterrissage. Je lui ai envoyer une vidéo avec des mannequins au lieu d'êtres humains et bien vite, on patinait tous les deux, comme deux professionnels. Je fus étonnée de savoir que Solus apprenait vite et j'oubliais qu'il était un robot, il n'apprends pas, il assimile l'information.

C'est avec grâce et avec une magnifique figure de fin qu'on quitta la "piste de danse" sous les applaudissements du publique conquit. On quitta le parc pour le centre ville et on entra dans un bar du coin. Je vis une femme nous approcher avec un sourire

-Bonjour Solus, tu es venu voir Hélios?

J'avais une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle donna le nom de cette femme avec un air d'une...d'une...j'aime mieux ne pas y penser!

-Non Marthe, je suis pour passer du temps avec Lightsong

-Lightsong?

Elle a enfin prit compte de ma présence et elle regarda Solus

-Sérieusement? Tu abandonne Hélios pour..._elle_?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Solus lui répondit

-Ecoute Marthe, je sais que tu es du côté d' Hélios mais on a rompus il y a longtemps

Il y avait donc une histoire derrière toute cette discussion. Mais attends un peu, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être laisser de côté!

-Solus?

Il me regarda et prit conscience que j'avais tout écouter

-Excuse moi Lightsong, voici Marthe, elle et moi sommes amis depuis que nous sommes sparklings

Solus prit ma main et on alla s'installer à une table, Marthe vient s'incruster par après. Elle nous avait apporter des verres en cristal avec de l'énergon dedans

-Alors Lightsong, de quel ville viens tu?

J'ai regarder le verre et je lui répondis gentiment

-Je ne sais plus mais je vis actuellement à Iacon

Elle réfléchit quelque temps puis reprit

-As tu déjà eu une relation avec un autre bot? Si oui lequel?

Est ce que les garçons compte? Je suppose que non

-Non, enfin je ne crois pas

Ses optiques ont été vers Solus et il répondit avant même qu'elle ne pose sa question

-Quand j'ai rencontrer Lightsong, elle avait perdue sa mémoire

-Elle est amnésique?

-D'après les médics, son esprit est beaucoup plus complexe que celui de certain patients et il est possible qu'elle ai perdu sa mémoire concernant sa vie avant Iacon. Mais récemment, elle récupère doucement sa mémoire

La femme continua de lui parler pendant que je bus l'énergon du verre. J'observais la salle attentivement, je vis des danseuses sur une scène et vit des mechs regarder les femmes avec des optiques de pervert, les lumières de différente couleur m'empêchais de voir correctement la vrai couleur des mechs mais je m'en fichais bien. Je retournais à la discussion mais vers une certaine heure, je vis une autre femme s'asseoir avec nous

-Ha Solus! Je suis ravie de te voir! Tu viens passer dans mes quartiers plus tard?

La femme en question devait sûrement être Hélios, d'après l'apparence elle devait être une seeker mais encore plus féminiser que la normale

-Désolé Hélios, je dois refuser

-Mais pourquoi! Tu es le meilleur sur la couchette que tous les autres mechs que je ai eu depuis ton départ pour Iacon

J'avais chaud et je continuais de regarder le verre et fut surprise de voir quelque fissure dessus. Je ne sentais plus ma main et finalement, j'ai lâcher le verre sur la table

-Je suis navré Hélios mais je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre

Elle regarda Marthe avant de me voir. Mes optiques furent pris d'assaut par les siens, ils étaient de couleur rouge virant au rose mais je ne savais pas vers quel couleur ils tiraient. La femme semble avoir fut rouge et elle se tourna vers Solus

-Tu m'as quitter pour cette...cette femme?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hélios, Lightsong est magnifique

Hélios croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine

-Je paries que tu sors avec Solus pour son héritage

Je me suis retrouvée au dépourvu et je lui parlais

-Non, ce n'est pas ça

-Alors tu dois être sûrement pauvre pour avoir attirer l'optique de mon tendre et futur sparkmate

-Sparkmate?

Elle ria derrière sa main comme le ferait une p### et elle me répondit avec un sourire sadique

-Je vois, tu es une inculte et une analphabète. Solus t'a prise parce qu'il a pitié de toi, je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas de travail

Cette femme est un monstre, comment peut on dire de telle chose? Surtout sur moi alors que je n'ai rien fait. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par son affreuse voix

-J'avais raison, Solus ne me quitterais jamais pour une femme comme toi. Je suis sûre qu'il t'a trouver dans Kaon

-Hélios ça suffit!

-Arrête tes idioties Hélios! Lightsong n'est pas comme ces femmes

La concernée ne fit pas attention à ce que venait de dire Marthe et Solus, elle ne fit que continuer à me lancer des phases blessante sur moi. Je tremblais, non pas de peur mais de détresse. Des flashbacks de ma vie humaine me sont revenu subitement, je pouvais voir des enfants me traiter de pauvre, de tout les noms qui me blessaient. Je restais de marbre en face d'eux mais une fois à la maison, je fondais en larme, incapable de me retenir de la cruauté des autres. Cette femme me rappelait ces enfants.

J'en avais assez de l'entendre et je me suis levée rapidement avant de quitter le bar en courant. Une fois dehors, je me suis changée en drone avant de voler vers un autre endroit que cette ville. C'est quand je suis arrivée dans la plaine métallique pas très loin de Iacon que je repris forme. Je fini par m'effondrée en larme sur les genoux. Je ne savais pas que des Cybertroniens pouvaient pleurer mais moi je le faisais. Mon spark était blesser par de simple mot, comment je peux passer d'une journée merveilleuse avec Solus à désastreuse, ici au milieu de nul part?

-Lightsong!

Je me suis levée pour voir Solus se transformé et arriver près de moi en courant. Je frottais mes optiques avec le dos de mes mains et il me prit contre lui

-Je suis désolé de ce que Hélios t'a dit

-Elle est atroce, comment tu as pu sortir avec elle?

-Je ne sais plus mais je ne regrette rien mais maintenant, je m'inquiète pour toi, tout va bien?

-J'ai seulement le moral réduit à rien, cette femme me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres

-Je ne voulais pas que notre rendez vous se termine ainsi et j'ai passer une incroyable soirée avec toi

-Moi aussi, si on venait à retirer ce qui s'est passer au bar alors oui, je me suis amusée

Il y a eu un silence et Solus reparla avec hésitation

-Lightsong je voudrais te demander quelque chose

-De quoi s'agit il?

-Je voudrais savoir si tu souhaites devenir... ma sparkmate?

* * *

**Et fini pour ce chapitre! Je penses que j'ai été un peu fort pour la partie du bar mais c'est venu ainsi. Sinon à plus jusqu'au prochain chapitre!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls mes Ocs m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du M!**

* * *

J'étais incapable de répondre à ça. J'étais prise entre le fait de répondre oui ou de ne rien répondre du tout. Solus était toujours occuper à m'enlacer et à embrasser mon cou à différent endroit

-Solus?

-Oui?

-Qu'est ce qu'un sparkmate?

Il sourit en embrassant mon cou

-Il s'agit d'un terme pour désigner l'unique amour qu'un mech donne pour une femme. Avant de savoir si ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, on dit que le spark de chacun batte en même temps. Lors de l'union, les souvenirs s'échangent et un lien "privé" se créer. Ils deviennent alors sparkmates, leur spark ne forme plus qu'un seul et chacun ressent ce que l'autre pense

-Solus, il faut que je te dise quelque chose

-De quoi s'agit il?

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça mais je me lance

-Tu sais, le jour où on s'est croisé

-Plutôt rencontrer je dirais

-Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas Cybertronienne

Il se retira de moi et me regarda

-Je ne comprends pas, tu en es une pourtant

-Je suis à la base humaine mais mon ancienne vie est finie lorsque j'ai eu un accident

-Humaine? Je ne comprends rien Lightsong

-Peut être que je peux te le montrer, est ce que tu m'accepteras toujours comme je suis?

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres et colla mon corps au sien

-Lightsong, je t'aime

J'ai rougie et je l'embrassais en retour

-Je t'aime aussi Solus

Le mech en face de moi me leva pour que nos poitrines se touchèrent. J'entendis deux sifflements et après, une vague d'émotions tomba sur mon processeur. Je ressentis mes propres émotions mais pas les autres. Je tremblais et je sentis Solus en faire de même. Il tomba sur ses genoux et je vis ses souvenirs. La plupart de ses souvenirs se concentraient sur sa famille et le travail mais j'en vis avec Hélios et Marthe. Une autre vague d'émotion s'infiltra dans ma tête et je serais Solus plus fort. Il avait son visage dans mon cou et il me rapprochait de moi. Je ressentis un bonheur et de la joie avant de ne plus rien sentir.

Lorsqu'on se sépara et que nos sparks sont revenu, il me regarda avec tristesse

-Si j'avais su que ta vie était ainsi, j'aurais traverser l'univers pour venir te chercher

J'ai sourie avant de caresser son visage

-Ce qui est fait est fait Solus, je préfère ne plus y penser

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et on se leva. Je pris sa main et il me regarda

-J'en reviens que tu es d'une autre planète

-Je sais mais je suis morte là bas

-Et ton amie?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai arriver, peut être qu'elle est ici mais j'en ai aucune idée

Il y a eu une silence et celui ci fut couper par une voix dans mon processeur

_On devrait rentrer maintenant, je suis sûr que tes sparklings t'attendent_

Je ne fis qu'un signe de tête et on rentra à Iacon.

* * *

Le temps passa et mes sparklings sont devenu adulte avant même que je ne le sache. Shockwave et Soundwave ont décider d'aller à Kaon pour trouver du travail, je n'étais pas contre mais Solus était comme qui dirait un père surprotecteur. Cependant on avait plus vraiment de temps pour penser à nos sparklings, le Hall de l'histoire était envahi de datapads récent et on passait plusieurs semaines à trier tout ça. Evidemment on était dans une nouvelle ère: l'Age d'Or de Cybertron.

Solus était devenu un mech mature tout comme moi, on avait gagner de la maturité avec le temps et cela nous aidait. Mais il m'arrive parfois d'agir encore comme une enfant. J'avais aussi des secrets que Solus ne savait pas: je lui avait dit que j'étais humaine ainsi que la plupart de mon histoire mais il ignore que j'avais trouver un "bébé" driller dans la plaine métallique où j'aimais encore passer du temps seule pour réfléchir. Quand je l'avais vu, le driller était encore une sorte de larve et je passais du temps à le nourrir et à lui chanter quelque chanson. Maintenant il est immense et il reste toujours dans le sous sol métallique. Il ne ressort que quand je suis dans les environs et seule. Il y a peu de temps, le driller a effectuer un lien symbiotique avec moi et ça fait étrange de l'entendre parler par le lien, bien qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup.

La journée était comme toutes les autres: j'étais la première debout, j'allais me laver, je faisais à manger et je regardais le journal du matin pour d'éventuelle nouvelle. Bien que ce matin, les nouvelles étaient mauvaises: il y aurait des rébellions au sein de Kaon, le chef des Décepticons Megatron, anciennement connu comme le champion de la Fosse de Kaon Megatronus aurait déjà comment à attaquer Kaon pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas Megatron qui m'inquiétait, c'était Soundwave, mon sparkling qui était à ses côtés. Qu'est il arriver à mon sparkling? Pourquoi a t-il mit une visière pour cacher son visage? J'étais inquiète et je ressentis par mes deux liens: du réconfort par Xénon, mon driller et beaucoup mais quand je dis beaucoup, c'est jusqu'à saturation, de sentiment de réconfort de la part de Solus.

L'annonce suivante était celle des avancées des Autobots, ici, dans Iacon pour contrer les attaques des Décepticons. Tous les civils neutres de Kaon ont été évacués vers une autre planète. Un autre vaisseau fera de même à Iacon, personnellement je ne voulais pas partir à cause de Xénon. Le driller ne sait pas faire de voyage dans l'espace, il est habituer à vivre dans le sol et non dans l'espace. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Solus entra dans la salle

-Bien le bonjour Lightsong, comment vas tu mon amour?

-Je vais bien merci Solus

Il prit une tasse d'énergon et regarda le poste télé

-Il y a quelque chose de nouveau?

-Oui, les Décepticons ont commencer à attaquer Kaon. Les neutres ont été envoyer sur une autre planète et un ramassage va se faire ici

Je l'entendis soupirer et il me regarda

-Où pourrait on aller?

-J'aurais dit la Terre mais ça va être problématique

-Il y a une forme de vie?

-Non, pas maintenant mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Solus, j'ai un symbiote à prendre

Il bu et j'ai continuer

-C'est un driller

Je l'entendis s'étouffer et il toussa pour pouvoir respirer normalement

-Lightsong! Comment as tu fais pour trouver un driller? Leur espèce est éteinte depuis l'ère des Prédicons!

Je me suis frottée l'arrière du crane et je fis un sourire gêner

-J'en ai aucune idée mais je ne laisserais pas Xénon seul

Il soupira en posant la tasse sur la table

-On devrait être capable de le mettre dans un vaisseau cargo mais il faudrait une cage spéciale alors

-Je me souviens qu'il y en a une dans le sous sol de Kaon, enfin dans une des mines abandonnées sous Kaon

-Il devrait y avoir un port pas très loin pour déposer le vaisseau mais avec les tirs, je risques d'être toucher

Je sourie

-Pas si je passe avec Xénon

-Et comment tu vas t'y prendre?

-Xénon possède une sorte de chambre pour transport que j'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps, je serais à l'abri et on détruira les canons anti-aériens pour que tu atterrisses

Il se mit à réfléchir puis accepta le plan. On prit quelque cube d'énergon ainsi que quelque souvenir (je pris les créations de mes sparklings pour me rappeler d'eux) et à la sortie de notre immeuble, on se sépara. Je suis allée dans la plaine et comme d'habitude, Xénon sortit du sol

**Tu es venu pour me raconter une histoire?**

-Pas aujourd'hui Xénon mais j'ai besoin de ton aide

**Quel genre d'aide Carrier?**

-On va partir de Cybertron mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser ici alors on t'emmène avec nous, cependant pour t'amener il faut aller à Kaon et détruire les canons anti-aérien pour donner le champs libre à Solus

**Je pourrais enfin détruire quelque chose?**

J'ai sourie et j'entendis Xénon rire joyeusement à travers le lien, son corps massif s'allongea pour me permettre d'atteindre l'endroit de la chambre en montant par le dos. Je suis entrée dedans et je vis des écrans s'allumer. La trappe se referma et Xénon plongea dans le sol en forant dans le métal. Une carte s'afficha et je vis le chemin pour arriver à Kaon.

Je pense que nous avons mis environs 1 heures pour arriver à Kaon. La carte me montrait des points mauves et rouges, respectivement des Décepticons et des Autobots. J'aperçu aussi les canons sous la forme de triangle jaune. J'ai cibler le premier canon

-Premier canon cibler, remontée dans 2 secondes

Je fis apparaître une nouvelle fenêtre avec les communications des Cybertroniens à la surface

_-Décepticons! Ne laissez aucun survivants!_

_-Vaisseau en vue, parez à tirer!_

Je savais que Xénon venait de sortir du sol en écoutant les cris des combattants ainsi que leur discution

_-Un driller vient de sortir du sol Monsieur!_

_-Il est immense!_

_-Il s'attaque au canon!_

Je fis disparaître la fenêtre et je repris

-Xénon, prochaine cible à 500 mètres. Replongée imminente

Après la destruction du premier canon, on fit de même pour les autres qui étaient sur le chemin de Solus. Je reçu une communication de mon sparkmate

-Je suis arriver au port devant l'entrée de la mine, la cage est juste en face de moi. Dans combien de temps penses tu venir?

J'ai sourie

-On est justement arriver Solus

Xénon sortit d'une paroi de l'ancienne mine et je vis Solus sur le côté. Xénon entra dans la cage et je suis sortie de la chambre de transport. On mit la cage dans le vaisseau cargo et on entra dedans. Solus alla au poste de commande et je suis restée près de Xénon. Je pus voir autour de nous d'énorme quantité d'énergon

-Le vaisseau était déjà rempli?

-Oui, il doit s'agir de la dernière extraction avant que la mine ne soit fermée pour de bon

On sentit des vibrations et je savais qu'on avait quitter l'attraction de Cybertron. Maintenant, le chemin sera long pour arriver sur la Terre.

* * *

C'est par un crash raté et assourdissant que je me suis réveillée. Mon corps entier était raide et plusieurs alertes se sont afficher devant moi. Je devais me réalimenter rapidement et surtout, mais surtout le plus important, prendre enfin l'air frais après je ne sais pas combien de temps dans l'espace. J'ai regarder à côté de moi pour voir Solus dans le même état, il avait une main devant ses optiques et se mit à gémir. Derrière nous, je pouvais entendre le driller gémir pour sortir de sa cage. Je me suis levée et je suis allée voir Xénon

-Xénon? Tout va bien?

**J'ai soif Carrier**

Je pris quelque caisse d'énergon pour lui donner. Il mangea toutes les 6 caisses et se sentis mieux. J'ouvris le cargo pour sentir un air chaud et humide entrer dans le vaisseau. J'ai du fermer mes yeux à cause de la lumière mais je me suis habituée après quelque minutes. Quand j'ai regarder le paysage, je vis une haute jungle ainsi que des montagnes avec de la neige éternelle au sommet, une eau bleue transparente merveilleuse, du sable blanc, un ciel bleu avec de rare nuages. J'en reviens pas comme ça m'a manquer tout ça. J'ouvris la cage de Xénon et il regarda le sol une fois sortit mais tourna sa tête vers moi

**Je peux?**

-D'après l'endroit, on devrait être sur une île avec un volcan éteint. Le vaisseau est bien camoufler par la végétation et le sol est assez mou vers l'océan et dur vers la jungle. Oui tu peux y aller, à une seule condition alors

**Laquelle?**

-Si jamais tu trouves une forme de vie humaine, tu ne sors pas du sol. J'oubliais aussi, si tu venais à trouver une mine d'énergon, tu nous signales la position. Tu as compris?

**Oui Carrier! **

Le driller disparut dans le sol sans laisser de trou derrière lui. Je regardais en direction de la mer et ensuite vers la jungle. Le vaisseau s'était écraser au bord d'un lac situer sur un haut plateau. Il y avait des cascades qui tombaient des montagnes, la végétation était magnifique. Je ne croirais au beau milieu d'une carte postale. Je vis Solus sortir du vaisseau avec un verre remplis d'énergon

-Nous sommes où?

Il était perdu et je souriais

-Bienvenue sur Terre Solus. Actuellement je dirais qu'on se trouve sur une île perdue près de Hawaï. J'en reviens pas que je suis revenue après temps d'années passé sur Cybertron

Solus se mit à côté de moi et mit son bras autour de mes épaules

-Nous devrions utiliser le vaisseau comme habitation, la guerre sur Cybertron ne se terminera pas maintenant. Où est Xénon?

-Il est déjà partit dans le sous sol. La terre est beaucoup plus meuble et facile à creuser que le métal. Je ne m'en fait pas pour lui, c'est un grand maintenant

Il m'embrassa devant ce beau paysage. Je suis tout simplement heureuse d'être de retour mais je ne sais toujours pas en quel année on est.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ses deux longs passages dans le temps. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que le driller ressemble grandement à celui dans le dernier film Transformers, sinon taper sur google pour savoir. **

**Sur ce, je vous dit jusqu'au prochain chapitre!**


	9. Chapiter 8

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls mes Ocs m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on était arriver et je ne savais toujours pas à quel époque on se trouve. J'ai pu faire du repérage, je croyais qu'on nous étions près de Hawaï mais je me suis trompée, nous étions au beau milieu de la Méditerranée, ce qui me surprit beaucoup à cause de la flore. L'île ne devait pas être plus grande que la Crète. Xénon trouva quelque mine exploitable et je fis une carte géologique de l'île avec Solus. L'île où nous étions était riche en roche tel que le marbre ou encore l'obsidienne du côté du volcan éteint et il y avait aussi quelque filon d'or plus au sud, en direction de la mer.

Pendant une de mes sorties aérienne, j'ai découvert l'empire grec de l'époque, me mettant sur une certaine piste pour la date. Il semblerait que nous sommes en 1100 avant Jésus Christ, dont si je me rappelle bien mon cours d'histoire cela donne le Siècle Obscure de la Grèce Antique. Je me demande bien pourquoi les historiens l'ont appeler ainsi.

Cette question est restée en suspens jusqu'au jour où Solus et moi même avons vu des Grecs s'installer au bord de la mer. J'étais fascinée par leur façon de construire leur ville en marbre blanc. Ils ont construis un immense et magnifique temple ancien au sommet d'une colline et au pied du volcan. Le temple possédait les colonnes et toutes les caractéristiques de l'époque. Solus a voulu en apprendre plus et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour lui dire tout ce que je sais sur cette période de l'histoire mais ce ne fut pas facile, c'est pas comme si la période de l'histoire s'appelait le Siècle Obscure. On essaya aussi de ne pas se faire remarquer par les nouveaux "voisins" et surtout Xénon. Mon symbiote s'était fait voir quelque voir mais ce n'était que de brève apparition pouvant se faire passer pour une illusion mais connaissant les idéologies de certains croyants, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils y voient une illusion. Et je penses que même nous deux ont s'est fait voir une seule fois mais ce ne s'est plus reproduit après. Solus s'était fait voir au niveau de la mine d'énergon et moi c'était pour calmer Xénon pour une raison dont je me rappelle plus.

* * *

J'étais dans le vaisseau, assise près de la table, le front posé sur la surface gelée du métal. J'étais ainsi depuis un certain temps et totalement perdue dans mes pensées. J'y fus sortie en entendant Solus arriver

-Lightsong? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?

J'ai soupirer

-Oui Solus, je me rends compte que je suis une Carrier indigne

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu es indigne?

J'ai soulever ma tête pour fixer le mur où se trouve les créations de mes sparklings

-J'ai laisser mes Sparklings sur Cybertron! Je n'ai penser qu'à moi même et je ne suis même pas aller les chercher!

-Lightsong, Sockwave est dans un laboratoire cacher quelque part dans Kaon et Soundwave a combattu dans la Fosse des gladiateurs, ils seront très bien se défendre

Je me suis stoppée net et je sentis mes doigts s'enfoncer dans le métal de la table. Une mauvaise aura m'entoura et j'ai regarder ma moitié

-Que viens tu de dire Solus?

Le visage de Solus montrait de la peur et il était près à se cacher quelque part dans la salle, il trouva vite sa cachette et je ne vis que sa tête dépasser. J'ai repris avec une voix sans émotion

-Est ce que je viens d'entendre que Soundwave a été combattre dans la Fosse aux Gladiateurs?

Je ne reçu pas de réponse et je continuais

-Pourquoi ne m'en a t-il jamais parler?

Là j'ai eu droit à une réponse

-Soundwave me l'a informer il y a environ 6 ans avant de le début de la guerre, quand à Shockwave, je penses que c'était peu après

Subitement je me sentais mal

-Pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais dit cela! Pourquoi!

-Ils sont intelligent Lightsong, ils savent que tu as eu des tendances très... meurtrières à cause de ton programme maternel. Je suis sûr que si Soundwave te l'avait dit, tu serais aller le chercher toi même, tuant n'importe qui au passe avant de le trainer jusqu'à la maison. D'ailleurs, je penses que tu l'a déjà fait avec Shockwave quand il se faisait agresser par les autres étudiants

Soudain je fus calme. Je hais les sautes d'humeurs comme ça!

-C'est pour ça que la directrice avait peur de moi, elle avait peur de dire une connerie et de faire face à moi

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas tomber sur moi

J'ai regarder Solus, qui était toujours planquer par la même occasion, avant d'aller vers la sortie

-Je vais prendre l'air Solus

Je pouvais l'entendre respirer calmement et je fermais la porte. Il faisait nuit et c'était agréable. Au lieu de me transformée, j'ai marché en direction de la ville humaine. Je suis allée me planquer avant de faire apparaître mon hologramme. Je ressemblais à mon moi humaine: de long cheveux brun lâcher, des yeux bruns et une corpulence normale. Je portais une tunique féminine de la Grèce antique ainsi qu'un capuchon pour cacher mon visage.

La ville était silencieuse et paisible, je faisais mon petit trajet jusqu'au temple par les quelques centaines de marches qui sépare le temple de la ville. Je pense avoir mis une dizaine de minute avant d'être enfin devant le temple ouvert. Je suis entrée et je vis de magnifique statue sculptées directement dans des blocs de marbres et la véritable architecture d'un temple grec. Mais ce n'est pas l'architecture que mes yeux regardaient, c'était une fresque murale très décorée et très belle. Je pouvais voir l'île où nous sommes, le temple au pied du volcan, Xénon qui sortait du sol avec mon moi robot qui le caressait, Solus qui était devant la mine avec ce qui semblerai être une relique en main et un homme avec un bras tendu vers lui... Wait, What?! J'ai regarder plusieurs fois la fresque et je vis toujours la même chose. C'est quoi cette histoire!?

* * *

Mon retour au vaisseau était très rapide. Je penses que c'était l'un de mes trajets les plus rapides, sauf si on compte la fois où je n'ai pas vu passer le temps pour revenir voir mes sparklings

-Solus!

Mon sparkmate se retourna pour me voir. Il était occuper à faire quelque chose sur la console de commande. Il avait un air étonné mais ça, je ne penses pas que ce soit à cause de moi

-Que ce passe t-il Lightsong?

-Tu me croiras jamais, les Grecs nous ont représenter sur une fresque murale, j'étais avec Xénon et toi tu étais avec une relique en main et ...

-Calme toi Lightsong! Il y a quelque chose de plus important que ça

-Mais qu'est ce qui est plus important que ça?

-J'ai découverts des traces de Cybertronien sur le reste de la planète. Cela n'a rien d'humanoïde mais plutôt animal

-Tu ne penses pas à des Prédicons j'espère?

-Je n'ai pas d'autre explication. J'ai du essayer de trouver une certaine logique et tout ce que j'ai trouver, c'est un ordre lancer par Megatron à une armée de Prédicons pour tuer les Autobots sur Terre si certains d'entre eux étaient ici

-Mais on risque de se faire tuer

-Alors nous devrions commencer à les chasser avant qu'ils nous trouvent

-Facile à dire Solus, nous n'avons pas d'armes et pour moi, je n'ai jamais reçu de formation pour combattre

-Il y a des armes dans la soute et pour ta formation, je pense que tes jeux vidéos t'ont largement aider, je me trompe?

-Solus les jeux vidéos ne sont pas la réalité! Si je meurs, je ne réapparais pas à mon dernier point de sauvegarde!

-Alors je vais t'apprendre mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois doux mon amour

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'attendais ça?

-Non, je ne crois pas

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment bien que j'allais souffrir.

* * *

Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer la douleur que je ressens en ce moment dans mon corps tout entier ... Ah si il y en a un: atroce. J'ai l'impression que mon corps surchauffes comme si je venais de me brûler au 3ème degrés et c'est douloureux à mort. Solus ne plaisantait pas sur la difficulté de son entrainement mais ça porte ses fruits en tout cas. D'après lui, je suis dans la catégorie sniper et espion, le piratage et le tir à distance étaient ma spécialité. J'avais pu m'exercer sur des cibles mais aujourd'hui, on allait chasser du Prédicons. On prit un pont terrestre pour arriver dans un désert, la chaleur était lourde mais nos systèmes de refroidissement travaillaient dur. Je remarquais l'étrange paysage qui était autour de nous, tout était blanc et un déclic se fit

-La vallée de la mort? Sérieux, un prédicon se cacherait ici?

-La Vallée de la mort?

-C'est le désert le plus chaud de la Terre, la température peut atteindre les 50 degrés en plein jour et c'est à cause du fait qu'on se trouve à 20 mètres en dessous de la mer

-Ta planète est... intéressante

-Et ce n'est que le début Solus mais trouvons ce Prédicon qu'on rentre pour que je me jettes dans le lac

Il fit un signe de tête et on alla dans la partie rocheuse du désert. Les armes étaient dégainées et on surveillait les éventuelles apparitions du Prédicon. Lorsqu'on tomba sur une impasse, je regardais le mur de pierre en face de nous

-Génial, on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien?

-Je pense que le rien ne sera pas utile Lightsong

-Et pourquoi?

Il pointa quelque chose derrière lui et je vis le Prédicon en mode attaque. Le Prédicon était en réalité comme un gros rhinocéros mais en plus gros avec des yeux jaunes, beaucoup de cornes et pour couronner le tout, une longue queue armée d'une massue. Je le vis pencher la tête et d'un seul coup, il chargea vers nous. J'ai eu le temps de l'éviter en me jetant sur le côté comme Solus et il engagea un combat avec le Prédicon. Je regardais le combat et décida de changer mon bras droit en sniper. Cependant en visant, j'ai remarquer quelque chose derrière un rocher. En regardant de plus près, je vis que c'était deux autres Prédicons, le plus gros ressemblait à une mère et le plus petit à un bébé. J'ai directement compris pourquoi il s'est attaquer à nous sans réfléchir. En revoyant le combat, je vis Solus qui allait exécuter le Prédicon. Rapidement, je me dépêchée vers lui et j'ai pu bloquer l'épée avant qu'elle n'atteigne le cou du Prédicon. Le visage de Solus ne montrait que de la surprise que j'ai pu voir dans les yeux du Prédicon par la même occassion

-Lightsong?

-Solus, le Prédicon nous a charger dessus parce qu'il a un sparkmate et un sparkling. Il ne voulait que les protéger, tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi et nos sparklings

Les optiques de Solus ont été sur le côté et son épée s'est changée en bras. Je me suis retournée pour voir l'état du Prédicon et j'ai pu réparer quelque blessure majeure mais pas les autres. Quand la créature se leva, il s'approcha doucement de moi et j'ai pu poser une main sur l'unes de ses cornes. J'aperçu les deux autres Prédicons arriver et j'ai regarder Solus

-On devrait les ramener sur l'île

-Pourquoi? Ils vont s'en prendre aux humains

-As-tu remarquer quelque chose sur l'île? Il n'y a pas de gibier, pas de mammifère, uniquement des oiseaux et quelque rare reptiles. Les Grecs font venir des provisions du continent et en plus, ils ne vont pas plus loin que la lisière de la foret. Je me rappelle mes cours d'histoire et de géographie, je n'ai jamais vu l'île où nous sommes et aucune source historique ne fait appel à ce bout de terre. Il a dû se passer quelque chose mais je penses que cacher les Prédicons et de les étudier devrait être mieux que de les tuer

Solus resta silencieux et il fini par soupirer

-Très bien Lightsong mais je te tiens responsable de leur acte si ils s'en prennent au vaisseau

J'ai sourie et je me suis jetée contre lui, il fut obliger de mettre ses bras autour de mon corps

-Merci Solus

* * *

**Fin de chapitre! Je devrais donner des excuses pour le retard mais je peux dire que la vie privée et l'université occupe beaucoup. Sur ce, au prochain chapitre!**


End file.
